onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-35351926-20180512231635/@comment-26945995-20180521223805
Phénix-Marco a écrit : Skylent a écrit : Ok je crois que j'ai compris d'ou vient l'idée de Perospero semblable à Doflamingo; Ca ne vient evidemment pas de ce que Peros a montré (vu que littéralement tous ses feats de combat Doflamingo les fait les doigts dans le nez comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut), non cette idée vient de la hierarchie imaginée dans l'équipage de Big Mom. Les gens partent du principe que Cracker tient tête au G4 et que Doflamingo s'est fait dominer par le G4 et en concluent que Cracker >> Doflamingo. A partir de la ils raisonnent à partir des primes pour en déduire que Perospero est le plus fort après les sweet commandet et quepar conséquent si Cracker > Peros et Cracker > Doflamingo alors Perospero environ = Doflamingo. Sauf qu'il y a deux fautes dans ce raisonnement. La première c'est que Cracker n'est PAS in combattant équilibré. On ne peut pas dire comparer les prestations immédiates de Doflamingo et Cracker pour les comparer vu que ce serait ignorer le fait que la défense est justement le point fort de Cracker. Sa défense monstrueuse lui permet de tenir le G4 contrairement à celle de Doflamingo qui est juste bonne sans plus (Doflamingo est bon partout, excellent nulle part). C'est ignorer le fait que la défense de Cracker une fois brisée le laisse avec une très faible résistance . C'est ignorer le fait que Cracker n'est pas un combattant versatile et mobile comme il l'a montré avec son incapacité à eliminer un combattant fuyant comme Nami ( et dans une moindre mesure Luffy). Bref ce qu'il y a a retenir c'est que la défense de Cracker n'est PAS le niveau global de Cracker. La deuxième c'est, (outre le fait de raisonnement sur les primes, ce qui amène à des absurdités du genre Peros>Snack) de considérer qu'il n'y a qu'un petit écart entre les sweet commanders et ceux qui les suivent. Non parce que si on laisse de côté Peros, observez les feats d'un Cracker et des autres monstres (Oven, Daifuku) il y a un gouffre entre les deux. Et il n'y a pas de raison pour que Perospero soit une exception. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont tous qualifiés de "monstres" par Vito qu'ils sont proches. A l'echelle du monde de OP ce sont evidemment tous des monstres mais quand on parle du haut du panier il n'y en a que certains qui sont vraiment impressionants: Les sweet commanders. Non mais absolument pas. Comme dit par Uchiha, Doflamingo n'a pas pu blesser le Gear 4 tandis que Cracker a réussi. Il a coupé son bras tendu par surprise oui. Doffy à côté il frappe le ventre de Luffy. A part ça, 100 heures plus tard il n'y a pas d'égratignures supplementaires sur Luffy. ''' '''D'ailleurs si vous aimez bien comparer des feats qui ne sont pas sous le même angle ça c'est Luffy G2 qui se prend de face une attaque de Doflamingo sur son koka. http://mangawww.com/manga/one-piece/782/8. Ca c'est Luffy G2 qui se prend une attaque de Cracker sur son koka http://mangawww.com/manga/one-piece/837/7. Alors oui, Cracker a une défense plus performante que son attaque mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était dépourvu de toute attaque quand même. Les fameuses balles saintes de Doflamingo... on voit beaucoup de fantasmes dessus mais elles n'ont servi à rien du tout. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Cracker a une bonne attaque. (Quoique rien de spécialement mieux que Doflamingo et encore Cracker n'a montré aucune très grosse attaque comme le Everwhit). Ce que je dis c'est la ou Cracker surpasse clairement Doflamingo en défense, Doflamingo le surpasse clairement en résistance, portée, mobilité (eet versatilité si on peut compter àa comme un critère). Et que c'est un raisonnement fallacieux que de comparer leurs niveaux globaux sur l'échange direct face au G4. J'ai trouvé un bon exemple pour illustrer ce que je dis: Ener. Il a une excellente attaque, pourtant, sans son fruit qui a pile le pouvoir pour le réanimer Wiper l'aurait One-Shot. La fameuse agilité de Doflamingo, on devrait plutôt appeler sa capacité à se déplacer grâce à son FDD car dans les faits, qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que Doflamingo a été agile face au Gear 4... c'est faux, il a subi... quand il a réussi à faire un mouvement adéquat, il s'est retrouvé envoyer dans le décor, 30 secondes plus tard car son HDA était trop faible pour le Gear 4. Ben oui, j'ai jamais nié que la défense de Doflamingo est clairement inférieure à l'attaque de Luffy (ce qui n'est pas le cas de Cracker justement) Quand Cracker est passé devant le mur de soldats biscuits pour attaquer Luffy, Luffy n'a pas pu l'envoyer dans le décor pourtant Luffy WC > Luffy DR. Alors oui, Cracker n'a pas eu le même nombre de chapitres que Doflamingo mais il a montré quand même des choses impossibles pour Doflamingo en attaque, en défense, en agilité, ... et bien que son fruit du démon ait été neutralisé une bonne partie du combat. Tu parles de la? http://mangawww.com/manga/one-piece/838/10 . La suite est éllipsée je vois pas trop comment on peut comparer. Si tu veux on peut imaginer que Craker a fait un full koka et a tanké.. ou qu'il a mis un soldatdevant lui... ou qu'il a esquivé... mais bref on peut pas dire grand chose quoi. Et non justement en attaque et agilité comme j'ai dit plus haut Cracker n'a rien montré de spécialement plus. Une seule attaque sur Luffy dans des circonstances différentes. En agilité on voit Doffy esquiverune attaque de Luffy alors que Cracker non. . Et D'ailleurs on voit Luffy esquiver une attaque de Cracker alors qu'il n'a esquivé aucune attaque de Doffy . Enfin bref c'est tellement faible que j'en tire aucune conclusion personnellement. Bref quand je vois qu'on donne Doflamingo = Cracker, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on sous-estime autant Perospero. Ensuite, non... bien que l'argument de la prime ait été utilisé, ce n'est pas le seul. Le fait que Perospero soit présenté comme un monstre à côté des Sweet Commanders est bel et bien à prendre en compte. Que Jinbe préfère l'esquiver est aussi à prendre en compte. Qu'il neutralise Pedro en 30 secondes aussi. Tu as raison, peu importe Cracker dans le débat. Je dénonçais juste ce que je voyais dans beaucoup de messages pour arriver à cette conclusion. Qu'il soit présenté comme un monstre est à prendre un compte oui, mais je rétorque que "montre" pour Vito c'est pas "montre" pour Akainu. Les monstres comme Oven on les a vu et leurs feat sont a des années lumières des feats de Cracker. Pour Pedro d'autres ont deja répondu. C'est un bon feat mais rien qui le hisse au niveau de Doflamingo. Les 700 millions ne sont pas un élément en soit mais qu'une indication, indication largement confirmé par le peu qu'a eu l'occasion de montrer le personnage. Pour le reste, tu parles de gouffres pour les autres monstres mais a-t-on vu les limites des Charlottes monstres cités hors Sweet Commanders ? Ont-ils perdu ? Bien sur que non. Daifuku a juste été en déroute suite à une Minkmen Sulong ultra-rapide, c'est à voir ce que les autres auraient pu faire contre cela et Oven, il était tout frais malgré le nombre incalculable de coups qu'il a reçus. On lui fait un procès que personne n'a fait à Jack. Il n'y a pas besoin qu'un personnage perde pour faire une estimation de son niveau. On a juste besoin qu'un personnage perde pour estimer les limites de ce qu'il peut tanker. Pour les autres critères il suffit de regarder ce qu'il a été capable de faire et avec quelle compétence et ce qu'il a étéincapable de faire. Oven qui fait cette tête: http://mangawww.com/manga/one-piece/898/9 après une attaque d'Ichiji (et ne parlons pas des incidents face à Sanji, Capone et POUND) c'est largement suffisant pour ma part pour voir que Cracker le low-diff dans le pire des cas. Pour terminer, ce n'est pas la hiérarchie imaginée de l'équipage de Big Mom mais la hiérarchie donnée de l'équipage de Big Mom, donnée par Vito qui a passé plus d'un an au service de Big Mom via Capone. Quelqu'un qui connaît bien l'équipage, ce n'est pas un fantasme en général. La hierarchie est réelle mais la proximité qu'on imagine est imaginaire. D'ailleurs j'aime pas utiliser des arguments extradiégétique mais il faut aussi se demander pourquoi il y a le rang d'élite des sweet commander? C'est quoi l'interet de distinguer par ce grade si il y en a d'autres dans l'équipage qui en sont proches? A l'inverse comme dit plus haut, en lisant les commentaires pro-Doflamingo, je vois énormément comme une ombre d'enfumage à chaque fois. La preuve en est que les commentaires pro-Doflamingo ne contiennent des éléments réellement comparables, il s'agit de visions et d'avis (certes tout à fait respectables), je ne vois pas Perospero faire ceci. Bref, c'est un raisonnement par le haut où en général, vous prenez tous toutes les capacités montrées par Doflamingo et vous comparez avec tout ce qu'a montré Perospero sauf que Doflamingo a eu un arc entier comparé à sa personne. Ainsi, même Big Mom serait perdante avec de tels raisonnements. On prend aussi ce que Perospero n'a pas pu faire, à savoir anticiper l'explosion de Pedro, en ressortir sans perdre un bras, ralentir Luffy sur le bateau, blesser quelqu'un... Vous ne considérez jamais un raisonnement par le bas où Luffy à Zo galère contre un gardien de la forêt blessé alors qu'il a un avantage de ne pas subir l'électro... Perospero n'a aucun mal contre Pedro qui arrive à rivaliser avec Tamago qui est un bon combattant de l'équipage de Big Mom. Doflamingo arrive à dominer Luffy sans le Gear 4 (mais pas comme Perospero domine Pedro), ce même Luffy qui à Zo, vous savez, je l'ai dit 3 lignes plus tôt. C'est un bon argument. Toutefois il y a juste un échange de coup de tête entre Luffy G1 et le gardien. Mais je note toutefois ce très bon argument, je vais peut-être revoir légèrement à la baisse le niveau de Luffy G1) Dès lors, je me demande quand même combien de paliers vous voyez tous entre un Pedro-Tamago et un Cracker, pour arriver à nous mettre que Doflamingo est largement au dessus de Perospero. Comme une impression qu'on glorifie les capacités de Doflamingo pour le mettre plus haut qu'il ne l'est réellement. Ben perso au moins 2 palliers voire plus. Cracker no diff Tamago quoi. Ou plutôt que les capacités de Doflamingo sont glorifiées au besoin pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas au même niveau ou plus faible que des personnages trop peu populaires comparé au flamant rose. Bof. Perso j'aime pas Weeble (et c'est le cas debeaucoup de gens je pense) et j'ai aucune honte à dire qu'il éclate sûrement Doflamingo.